Ritual of Confusion
by CogstheN3RD
Summary: An American moves to the town of Akademi High. On the way he meets many new faces, some cute, some evil, some harmless, some malicious. He already has an appearance nickname, in two minutes. What comes next? M for usage of both slightly suggestive themes, and also some non-English cursing, for good luck.


The alarming buzz of the alarm jolted me awake from a deep slumber. Jumping out of the bed, I checked the time, 20 minutes until I have to leave. Cursing to myself, I slapped on jeans and rushed down the stairs, almost sliding off of them in my rush. I grabbed everything, bag, computer, passport, ID, Immigration Approval Card, and grabbed my keys. I got onto my sportbike, plotted the route on GPS and an actual map, and sped off.

After a grueling ride, I'd finally reached the airport, just in time. I actually made my flight early, and security wasn't a problem, so I was pretty sure something bad was going to happen. I was right, I ended up in front of some yound 3 year old kid who was crying, but I wasn't complaining. The captain told us the usual, and we were off.

After 20 minutes, we were level, and we could take off our seat belts. I grabbed my book i'd brought along for the flight, considering it was almost 12 hours, and started reading. About 5 minutes later, i felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked to my side to see a girl about my age, quite rare to see on flights to Japan. Her face was pale, and her cheeks were red, as if she was blushing. She spoke soft, and with a shy tone as she asked to borrow a book. I checked my luggage, but couldn't find one. I decided to let her borrow the book I was holding in my hand. She reluctantly accepted the book from my hand, and thanked me.

Halfway through the flight, We were told there was going to be a delay in arrival, 5 hours, thanks to inclement weather. Inclement weather my right bollock, I've lived in South Carolina, where the only weather is lightning, rain, and heatwaves, all mixed with bad drivers, so try me. It was already starting to become dark, so I grabbed my pillow from my luggage, and, since I had another pillow, grabbed it for the woman sitting by me. I closed the thing and sat down. I looked to the side to give her the pillow, and she was already asleep. I noticed she didn't bookmark her progress, so I did that, and gently placed the pillow where her head was. She made a quiet hum-like noise, and rolled a little bit before continuing her sleep. I decided to hit the hay too, just for a bit. I put the pillow on the headrest, and got comfortable… then the plane hit turbulence.

I cursed in English, Spanish, German, French, Russian, and Japanese when my head slammed into the headrest, it felt like a rock. Luckily, no one heard me over the overdriven engines, except the girl by me. She said, 'I'm not deaf, I can tell 2 of those words were curses," as she looked at me with a deep, judging gaze. Her eyes were dark, with a shadow cast over them by her hair. She seemed slightly cult-like and supernatural, with a choker on her neck, but, harmless and innocent by her eyes, and her slim figure didn't hurt either, it made her seem more...endearing.

I went to go to the restroom, but the girl had to go, so I let her go first. I went afterwards, and got out quick, since I was sure, like, twenty people were waiting for the restroom. I got to my seat and I noticed the girl reading an Occult book. I sat down, and asked, jokingly, "whatcha readin',"

The girl made a quiet yelp-like squeak, and tried to hide hide the book behind her. I smiled, "ya know people judge you for reading stuff like that, right?"

She spoke quietly with an angry tone, "Like you are now?"

"Heh, you obviously misunderstood my sentence, I said people, not I," I said nicely.

"You're a person, right? Explain that look then!" she inquired, oddly.

I responded, "Nope, too nerdy and odd to be a "normal" person, and that look is one of curiosity. You see, I happen to be an open-minded man, my mama taught me right, and I'm curious as to why you are studying the Occult?"

She stared at me like I was crazy for asking, but answered anyway, "I am studying ghosts and demons as I believe they are real, all right."

I smiled, and said, "So you're curious to prove the existence of the supernatural? Just don't end up releasing them to our world."

"Why"

"Because I don't want to become food for some low end spectre." I said

She giggled quietly, likely to not show she was giggling, but, thanks to my crap eyes, I can hear well, 16 khz peak, so old TV's are pain, and loud noises, but also, I can spy from quite a many metres away with me ears.

We landed in Tokyo, so after I successfully applied for Immigration, I had to go west for a while, so that meant a few hours… wait, no, japan isn't that big, so only 2 or so hours, at the most to Buraza, where my friend Taro was. I met him online as a mutual friend of Avery, and offered to help if I ever followed through with my plan to move to Japan, and now he has, and even got me pre approved for Immigration status, just needed to apply.

My application went through, and just in time for Taro and his friend Osana to pick me up. His friend was an obvious tsundere, but I kept my trap shut, it'd be like snitching on someone that trusted you, only worse. He led me to the house he found, and pointed me to a job and school as well. Now i was all set.

Weeks passed, then months, then it was time to become a japanese student. I've heard little about the system, but knew I one, could be early, 2, cleaned up the school (MP3 player ain't so obsolescent now, huh?), and 3, would report to class every day at 8:30 instead of 7:30, but I'd probably go early.

I reported to school. Within 30 minutes, I already was judged by my lack of money and skinny frame, the latter of which gave me my nickname, Kosshi-kun, Kosshi meaning bony kid. Lucky, and odd, everyone was speaking English, but I still made them cringe when I even spoke that. Because I lived in the south from 2 years old to 15 years old in America, my accent was odd, considering I'd been to the uk to the point of gaining an accent OVER the Southern one, then learning French, German, Spanish at the same time, then my shoddy study of both russian and Japanese, it was no surprise. One girl caught my attention, though. I almost couldn't tell, until I saw the book in her hand. It was cute Occult Girl from the plane, with the purplish eyes and dark hair. I tried to walk up to her, until a girl with a ponytail and black hair jumped up in front of me. She was...empty. She expressed no emotion, and was the type you'd dismiss. That is, until she pulled out her phone and caught a picture before i could react. She spoke on the phone, and not 5 seconds after I left, she stalked me. I grabbed my phone, more of an heirloom than a phone, than proceeded to check my settings. I got to an empty room, then the stalker pinned me to a wall. Since this was a first impression to the school, my instinct to visualize a fight in my brain halted, and I was just a toothpick about to break.

"Back off, suka, before you Chertovski umirat'," I said, my Russian creeping to hide the curses.

"Strong words, Kosshi. That won't help your mistake," The girl says, scissors in hand.

I've been here for TWO MINUTES! I've had hamburgers that lasted longer.

"What mistake!? I've literally been here for two minutes!"

"You threaten my love for Senpai-kun!' she shouts loudly.

Senpai? Superior, kun, male, who...who...wait, the bush that Taro stood by…

"Taro? Man, do I really seem gay? DER'MO, i've met gays, and they are nothing like me at all."

The girl backs up. Her face is confused. She smiles, and says nevermind.

Right before I curse her out in six languages, the bell rings, so my multilingual slaughter would have to wait until after school.

I go to class, and word spread fast about my nickname, because the teacher referred to me as Kosshi, not even by the formal last name, the ENTIRE TIME. finally the bell rang. We had 30 minutes of lunchtime, or as I called it, roof lap/exercise/shy-esque time.

My 3rd lap to the roof, done in a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt that said. "Let's draw a pentagram and not get killed, shall we?" I know, odd, but it was the only thing I had that didn't involve space or computers, and I had made it after watching Supernatural as an anime series.

Then I bump into Occult Girl. I pick up her book, and look up to see her blush

"Oh, my fault...can't do anything right," she says in a depressing tone.

"You know how to be you, and might I say, you excel at bumping into me," I mumble.

She looks up to see me offering the book to her, I think i'm blushing… yeah, i am. Merde.

"Hikōki no otoko? You're Kosshi?"

She called me plane guy. "Yes…" "O-Oh, uhh, i-i-i like y-your sh-shirt." My shirt? ok , three options. One, loony in the loco way, two, being nice, or three, likes me. Its the second, ain't it...yeah ...is what I thought…


End file.
